


And hold our lives in mercy

by Roissy



Category: King Lear - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Corsets & Lemons Kinkmeme, Digital Art, F/F, Flogging, Multi, NSFW Art, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kinkmeme (a kinkmeme about classic lit)prompt: Cordelia/Goneril/Regan flogging





	And hold our lives in mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm somewhat doing kinktober in the Corsets&Lemons round they are doing right now (until the end of october) about shakespeare. You can [join us there](https://corsetsandlemons.dreamwidth.org/3666.html) if you are interested. (It's not only shakespeare but 16th to 19th century literature, so there's lot going on in there)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
